onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NocturnoCulto
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the New Fishman Pirates page. Grammar Normalities Yes, I've noticed errors, but nothing that would elude the average editor or English speaker. Yes, there are occasionally grievous mistakes, (one time I saw someone write under Usopp's abilities and powers section "Ussop got Hockey", don't know if that was a mistake or intentional) but those are usually caught and fixed fairly quickly. As for the current level and standard, it's not like we're writing and Oxford journal here, the language and grammar is not going to be perfect English. To me it seems like the main editors have a fine grasp of the English language, and the few who don't have the other editors to check and fix any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really don't think it's as bad as you say, unless I'm missing something. And by the way, I write most of the chapter long summaries, so what exactly are you trying to say about my writing? jk ;) 05:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh, yeah, I really want to hear about what they did too. Nami and Robin are the two that interest me the most. Robin because she can give insight on the revolutionaries, and Nami because I want to learn what new things she developed with her clima-tact. I'm crossing my fingers that she does something with St. Elmo's Fire, my favorite weather phenomenon, yeah, I'm a nerd, sue me. The only reason I'd think she wouldn't have an attack that has to do something with it is because Ace already had an attack by the same name (Shinka: Shiranui) and I don't know if Oda would recycle it. I really can't imagine that i'd be 32 and still reading One Piece. I'm trying to picture myself married and still reading it. Haha, I can't imagine it, but it's not unbelievable. It's stuff like that that makes me want to live in the now. 06:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) re:Caribou The point is, it was more repetitive, as what you wrote (lust for Nami, capturing Mermaids) was already mentioned at the bottom paragraphs of the same personality section. Also, speculative is when you "applying Dr stone's evil profile to Caribou." (as you put it into your own words, so omit the grammar error): "psychopathic torture-murderer", "justify his actions as keeping with the whims of a higher power", they are very speculative. Yatanogarasu 04:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought "Dr. Stones evil profile" was some character. When I mean speculation, how do we know he's actually a psychopath? Well, it's also like: Hancock is the most beautiful woman - this is a matter of personal opinion, as some of us may not consider Hancock to be the most beautiful. Same says for Caribou is a psychopath: some may not consider him to be one, he may just be violent and murderous, but some may not consider him actually crazy. This wikia is meant to be impartial, not based on personal opinions. "Justify his actions as keeping with the whims of a higher power", what's that even mean? Yatanogarasu 06:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Noku, MDM here. Just wanted to remind you that uploding personal images or non-one peice images on the wiki is not allowed so please do not upload more. Visit the image guidelines for more information. Thanks for your time and welcome to One Piece wikia. 04:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) My Reason The reason I undid your edits were that most, if not all, was unneeded and didn't belong in that section. And remember to sign ur posts with 4 "~". 05:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop adding speculative bullshit to articles or you'll find yourself banned. 05:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC)